


Well, This is Awkward

by trickydoll



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickydoll/pseuds/trickydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had been through so many awkward situations in his life, he honestly felt like he was used to them. Yet, his life liked to fuck him over worse and worse each time. And this time, it landed him unknowingly into the bed of his university professor the weekend before he started.</p><p>EDIT: This was my first phanfic and it's super bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! this is a fic i started due to a prompt i saw on phanfic (tumblr) and i posted it on my tumblr but i think i want it here too!! i said it had underage drinking in it, but that's only if you're from the us!! dan is 18 in this and phil is 28, so there's an age gap but it's all legal haha!!

He had been through so many awkward experiences in his life, he should honestly be used to it by now. Yet, somehow, Dan always found himself more _fucked over_ by life every time. 

He had just freshly graduated from high school. It was the pinnacle of any teenager's life, honestly. Weather that was because it meant pursuing the career, going to college, or partying till the world blurred into one massive color depended on who you were. Dan decided to do what he thought was cool— party. Of course he wanted to go to university. But he didn't see the point in immediately going back to school after he had just gotten out. It wasn't until he made this decision that he realized he had no connections to really _find an actual party_. He had plenty of friends he'd made through family and the few people he'd befriended in school, but none of them would be able to direct him to a party with the people he actually went to school with. 

He pondered over it for a day before calling "fuck it", and typing up "help" before sending it to a few numbers in his contacts. The first to reply was an older boy he'd met through his brother. He, Blake, was at the age of twenty four and seemed cool enough to enlighten Dan on how he could find his way to the prime party life of a new graduate. Blake had replied with a simple 'what's up?', to which Dan explained his inexplicable need to be social suddenly after isolating himself for four years.

There was a pause before the reply finally came in. 

' _sure. i can help. but if you wanna have real fun you're gonna have to break the law a little.'_

Dan raised a brow, fingers slowly tapping across the screen.

_'what do you mean by that?'_

_'mind if i come over? ill explain.'_

The brunette sighed through his nose. He began to feel regret sink in as he sent: _'sure.'_

—

It had been two weeks. Dan, assisted by Blake and his brother Alex, had successfully done what he'd wanted. He'd faked his age to sneak into bars and parties where he drank, danced, and made himself look like a fool until his vision blurred and he ended up waking up on some stranger's floor. He was currently cradling his aching head, holed away in his room with the blankets cocooned around him and every source of light cut off. It was silent, all noises blocked out, and headache medication scattered across his night stand. He was having  fun, most definitely, but this was definitely his least favorite part of it all. It _almost_ made him want to stop. 

Dan sank down onto the mattress, reaching over to his mess of a night stand to grab the pile of papers that were strewn across it. He squinted, bringing the letter closer to his face to read the words printed there again. "Accepted..." He muttered, feeling a sense of pride swell up again. He had been accepted into his university of choice. He'd be going his first day this upcoming Monday. "What's today?" He asked himself, reaching for his phone in the mass of blankets around him. He groaned as he turned it on, finding the brightness all the way up. He tapped the calendar icon, "Saturday..." His lips twitched up into the smallest smile.

Dan could honestly say he was excited. He wanted to make a future for himself. He didn't want to be someone who just drank and partied until they woke up one day and realized that’s _all they had ever done with their life._ He chuckled, tossing the papers back onto the stand. Maybe he didn't want to waste his life away with just parties, but they were fun and he deserved one more, he thought. Opening up his text messages, he tapped a quick messaged to Blake.

_‘i got accepted into uni! i dont start til monday though, so i was thinking we have the most intense time we can tonight. just one more time?’_

He received the reply almost immediately. 

_‘hell yeah’_

-

Dan didn't know anyone and, frankly, he didn't care. He barely even knew where he was. His body was shaking with the thump of the music and his head was spinning with the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. Blake had disappeared into the crowd long ago, probably finding some chick to wonder of with. Dan giggled, clumsily looking for the straw of his drink before downing the contents quickly. There were so many people, and it was proven hard to make out faces in the dim lights and an intoxicated mind. He spun around a few times on the chair he was sitting in, requesting another drink from the bartender. She was still skeptical of his age, it was obvious with the way her brows furrowed every time he said “more, thanks”, but she did as he requested.

He finished the drink in his hand in no time, finding he was out of drinking money with a whine. He stood, knees buckling and legs wobbling and made his way across the room. It was suffocating the closer he got to the mass of dancing people, the air thick and hot. Dan had spotted his friend in the group, sighing happily with a dopey smile before beginning to rush over. Bad idea. The sudden speed had left him dizzy, and he tripped, feeling his face collide into something solid. But...it didn't hurt like the floor would. He inhaled, a mixture of cologne and a twinge of sweat filling his senses. _Oh_ , he really liked that smell. He felt a pair of hands reach up and rest on his shoulders, and the person he’d collided with leaned in close, so his voice could be heard despite the sound, and asked, “Are you alright?” 

Dan felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He pushed at the man’s chest, still holding onto him as he got his balance back somewhat, and met eyes with him, “Ah….yeah, just tipsy, y’know?” His words slurred almost to the point where they weren't understandable. He cursed the fact that his issue with mumbling plus his drunken state really didn't help in convincing he was just a bit _tipsy_. He cringed at the disbelieving “yeah, right”, and slowly removed his hands from where they’d balled up the stranger’s shirt. “I’m...sorry.” He spoke a bit frantically, smoothing the shirt back down.

“Don’t worry about it,” He’d replied with a smile, and Dan wasn’t sure if his cheeks were hot from just drinking anymore. He moved his hands away slowly, glancing down at his feet for a moment. They stood there awkwardly for what seemed like too long. “So,” Suddenly the man was talking again, and Dan brought his attention back to him. “I’m Phil. And….you looked like you were going to dance. You...wanna dance with me….?” 

Dan’s grin returned, and he nodded, offering his name before finding himself ushered off to the dance floor.

-

“Ha _aah_ ,” The moan was louder than Dan wanted it to be, but it was also near silent in the room. He bit his bottom lip, nibbling it gently as the same treatment was shown to every inch of his neck. The man, who’d politely introduced himself as Phil, kissed up and down the expanse of Dan’s neck, biting down and suckling, leaving red marks that varied in size. He pushed his hands up and under the younger’s shirt, fingers dancing across smooth flesh and reaching up to pinch sensitive nipples. Dan jerked, whimpering quietly and moving to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. 

_How exactly did I end up here again? Ah, that’s right…_

Dan’s mind was still hazy from alcohol and he was already hooked to the stranger from the moment he’d looked at him. His hair was dark, and swooped across his forehead and made his skin look paler than it already was. It wasn't until after the awkward bumping had turned into confident grinding and Phil had pushed Dan by the small of his back and out that he was able to see the color of his eyes. They were pretty, he concluded, a mixture of greens and blues that seemed to shine even in the dim street light. It wasn't long before he’d found himself where he was now: pressed against Phil’s bedroom door with a skilled set of lips and hands on his body. 

Phil snaked his arm behind Dan, holding him in place as he opened the door, sending them both stumbling back and into the room. Phil placed his hand on the brunette’s chest and backed him up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto the soft sheets. Phil moved so that his legs were on either side of Dan’s hips, and he reached to the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed the ball of fabric into the floor, fingers dancing down Dan’s torso, “Do you mind if I…?” Dan shook his head and shifted so that the elder could slip his shirt off easier. 

“You ever done this before?” Phil asked, reaching for the button of his trousers.

“....yeah.” Dan bit his lip. He was lying of course, but he could already tell the man above him was older and more experienced. He had a feeling if he knew that he was about to take Dan’s virginity, he may change his mind. He wondered if Phil even knew he was a teenager. Come to think of it, _how old even was Phil?_

The worries swarming his mind disappeared as lips found his neck again and a hand snaked down to palm his growing erection and he decided he just _didn't fucking care at the moment._

-

Dan had woken up with a horrible hangover and an aching ass. It didn’t take him long to realize he’d slept with the naked man next to him in a drunken phase after he’d blinked his eyes open that morning. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the awful pounding in his head, and decided he needed to leave. Now. He wasn't surprised that when he stood up it sent a rippling amount of pain up and down his spine. He rubbed his hips, flickering his eyes over at the sleeping form to glare at him.

Dan gathered his clothes from where they were strewn across the floor, putting them back on and attempting to smooth them out. He fixed his hair in the mirror on the back of the door, patted his pockets to make sure his wallet and phone were still present, and then snuck out as quickly as he could manage. He squinted at the sudden blinding of the sun shining right onto his face as he stepped outside, feeling his head throb all over again. His head ached and his hips were sore and he felt like vomiting. He wasn't sure if he regretted last night or not. 

He made his way home as quick as he could, trying to ignore his awkward limp due to his sheer embarrassment about it. He unlocked the door to his apartment, sighing happily as he finally stepped inside. He waddled over to sit gently on his couch, draping his arm over his eyes. The brunette had just about drifted off again in that position until he felt his phone buzz against his thigh. He felt a sudden sense of dread. He hadn’t given that stranger his number had he? He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket, feeling the tight tension in his stomach disperse at the name on the screen. Blake. Apparently the guy had sent him a ton of texts. 

_‘heeyy where r u?’_

_‘did i just see you walk out with someone????’_

_‘DAN WTF’_

_‘dan i cant believe you’_

_‘im not gonna save u’_

_‘good morning??’_

_‘ok seriously are you alive’_

He chuckled lightly, texting him back that yes, he was indeed alive and fine. He didn't delve further than that. He was sure Blake didn't want to know about last night and honestly, Dan didn't think he wanted to remember it much either. He had plenty of other things to focus on...like the fact that he started university tomorrow. He decided that after a quick nap, he’d begin to prepare.

-

Dan had bid his goodbyes to his family and friends the next morning, promising them he’d see them again soon before he departed to uni. It didn't take him long to set himself up in a dorm and by the time he’d situated things and met his new roommate it was time for his first official class. He gathered his things, making his way through the halls and down the stairs, seeming to turn every which way before finally finding the large classroom. He stepped inside, suddenly feeling ten times smaller. He sat down in an isolated area, glancing around at the other students and the room in general. 

Dan twirled his pencil between his fingers, opening up his notebook and beginning to doodle little stick figures as he awaited his professor. He rested his cheek in his hand, getting a bit too distracted by the story he was making with his stick people and he hadn't even noticed the professor enter and begin to write something on the board. He jolted at the sudden sound of a throat being cleared, closing his notebook and looking up. _Professor Lester,_ huh? He was kinda dorky looking with his glasses and… _oh fuck_. Dan recognized this man all too well.

_He had fucking slept with his professor last night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally just posted this story here i know but i had two chapters written so....  
> this one goes a bit fast sorry but its fluffy. 8/27/15 update: I think this is the end you guys :3c sorry to people on tumblr and here asking for more. I just wanted this to be a short little drabble so im sorry. check out my other fics tho?? xx

Dan had shifted uncomfortably around in his seat the entire class.

He barely wanted to look up from his notes in fear that the moment his face was seen, _he’d be recognized as well_.Not only recognized, but then his goddamn _professor_ would know he was out binge drinking and having sex with men who were probably ten years older than him. Well, okay. The second part wasn’t that true. Dan reminded himself he was a pretty _inexperienced virgin_ until just the other night. You know, _when he fucking had the man standing in front of him’s dick in his a_ - “You can leave now, you do know that, right?”

Dan whipped his head up from where he had been angrily scribbling down notes. The classroom was empty aside from him and...well, fuck. He slowly looked up at his teacher, feeling like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs as they made eye contact. Phil's brows furrowed. Dan's mind was screaming at him to look down, to grab his books and cover his face and just leave— but he felt frozen. Finally, Phil leaned away from him, reaching underneath his glasses to punch the bridge of his nose and his arm crossed over his chest. "Oh my god. I cannot believe this." 

 "Well, touché." Dan grumbled, suddenly feeling a bit insulted as he stuffed his things into his bag. "Look, let's do both ourselves a favor and forget about this. Because I'm sure if anyone found out, it'd be a mess and–" He choked on his own words when he looked up to see the furious look on the elder man's face. "What?"

 "Maybe..." Phil ran his fingers through his hair, sighing through his nose as a tension began to coil up in his stomach. "Maybe I don't really like that idea."

 "Oh, okay. Great idea, old man. Go tell everyone about how you banged a teenager and see who wins that argument– me or you."

“God, can you keep your voice down?" Phil glanced around a bit worried, "Besides, your of legal age. I know that, already." 

"Yeah, I suppose. So what?" 

 "So don't go acting like I'm a creepy old man who preys on children!" He whispered a bit frantically. "Besides, if you wanna play the "who's in the wrong" game, you-”

 "Fine!” Dan had cut him off, not really wanting to hear whatever scolding the man could dish out. He wrinkled his nose up, finally standing up, feeling a sense of superiority as he stood taller than Phil due to the steps they stood on. He cleared his throat, “Why not get back to the real topic at hand here?” Phil raised a brow and Dan wanted to punch him in the face. “You said you don’t want to just _forget._ ”

“Oh... _.oh_.” Phil shifted from foot to foot, picking at the buttons on his shirt. He found them a hell of a lot more interesting than the irritated look on Dan’s face right now.   


“Are you _five_? Stop avoiding what I’m saying.” He had forgotten he was talking to the man who had authority over him right now, only seeing him as the guy he’d had a drunken night with at the moment. 

“Well, you see, I wasn’t honestly _drunk._ Unlike you,” He glanced up at Dan who shriveled up a bit in embarrassment. “Maybe you don’t remember much, but sure we danced and sure we had sex, but we did talk, too. I thought you were _cute_. You laughed at a lot of my lame jokes and seemed to share a lot of interests with me. It was kinda hard to tell you were indeed drunk at so many points because you spoke to me so normally and you even went off to ramble about things and tell me stories,” His lips twitched into a small smile just thinking about it, “And I...well, in your terms, I’m just a lonely _old man_ and I really enjoyed your company. I was kind of... _extremely_  disappointed when I found that you were gone when I woke up.”   


Dan’s stomach fluttered as Phil went on to explain their night and he gripped onto the fabric of his jumper, “No...you’re right, I don’t remember that part.”

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t. You could barely stand without your legs giving out on you. I don’t think you knew left from right that night. Or maybe even up from down considering that instead of standing _up_ , you came crashing _down_.” Phil cracked a smile and Dan laughed slightly, muttering _shut up_ and hiding his grin with his hand. “See,” He pointed at the brunette, causing him to look around, “You laugh at my dumb jokes. I love that.”

“Sorry,” was all that Dan replied with, nearly hiding his entire face with his sleeve covered hand.

“For?” Phil felt like he might have overstepped his boundaries with the spiel about how much fun he’d had with one of his _students_ at a _party._  


“For walking out on you, of course.” He bounced down a few steps until he was on the one just above where Phil stood. “I didn’t know my stupidly drunken self had made you so happy. I’m not used to stuff like that, I’m honestly not a social person... I just wanted to have fun.”   


“Yeah, I get that.” Phil said, feeling a bit deflated. Dan was just a teenager, he most definitely wasn’t looking for any sort of commitment. Especially with someone so much older than him. The elder looked up as he heard the boy shuffling around and then paper being ripped. Dan slid away from the desktop he was leaning on, folding up a tiny piece of paper. He tucked it into the little pocket on Phil’s shirt before patting his chest.  


Dan smirked, bringing a finger up to his lips, “You gotta keep a secret okay, _old man_?” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek before he finally moved past him, wiggling his fingers as he waved, winking as he left. Phil wasn’t sure what had just _happened_. It seemed to go by a lot faster than it probably did. He reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out the little piece of paper and opening it up. He laughed audibly, “What a little minx.”

There was a number scrawled on it and a note. 

_treat me to something nice, k? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: http://pphanboy.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 update: damn this is old and bad FHJDFJKUGASDE


End file.
